The present invention relates to a cartridge type feeding container in which a rod-like cosmetic material such as an eye liner, an eye brow pencil, a lip liner, and an eye shadow is mounted in core chucks for holding the rod-like cosmetic material to form a cartridge, the core chucks are assembled into a cylindrical member that is called a front sleeve, and the cartridge is fed from a container body for detachably mounting the cartridge.
There is a cartridge type feeding container in which a rod-like cosmetic material such as an eye liner, an eye brow pencil, a lip liner, and an eye shadow is mounted in core chucks, the core chucks are assembled into a cylindrical member to form a cartridge, and the cartridge is assembled rotatable relative to a container body.
In such a cartridge type feeding container, a screw sleeve (feeding mechanism) within the container body that is in threaded relation with the core chucks is rotated relatively to move the core chucks in an axial direction to feed the rod-like cosmetic material.
By the way, in the conventional cartridge type feeding container, the core chucks (a moving member) and the container body (container cover portion) having the feeding mechanism containing the moving member for feeding the moving member are in direct engagement with each other. For this reason, in the case where an external shock is applied to the container body (container cover portion) such as when the cartridge type feeding container is dropped down, there is fear that the shock of the container cover portion is transmitted through the feeding mechanism to the core chucks (moving member) to cause the rod-like cosmetic material to be damaged or pulled part from the core chucks.
Also, in the conventional cartridge type feeding container, when a tip end portion of the core chucks is fed at a maximum in contact with a tip end portion of the front sleeve and is further relatively rotated to apply a torque to the feeding mechanism, there is fear that the core chucks are advanced to depress the cartridge to cause the cartridge to fall out from the container body or to dismount the core chucks and the feeding mechanism away from each other.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge type feeding container in which a rod-like cosmetic material is neither damaged nor pulled apart even if a buffering external shock is applied to a cartridge type feeding container.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge type feeding container in which the cartridge is not pulled apart from the container body or any load is applied in a direction in which the core chucks and the feeding mechanism are dismounted apart from each other, even if a torque is further applied to exceed a maximum fed condition.
According to the present invention, a cartridge type feeding container comprising: a cartridge having a through hole and in which core chucks provided with a rod-like core material are inserted slidably in an axial direction in the through hole; a container body engaged with the cartridge to be mountable and relatively rotatable through an internal member; and a mechanism for feeding the core chucks to a tip end side of the cartridge or retracting the core chucks to a rear end side thereof by the relative rotation, is characterized in that the internal member is made of flexible material into a cylindrical shape, an outer circumferential surface fitting portion fitting with the container body is provided on a part of an outer circumferential surface of the internal member, a sleeve inner circumferential surface fitting portion fitting with the cartridge to be mountable and relatively rotatable is provided on a part of a sleeve inner circumferential surface thereof, a cutaway formed by combining a slit cut in a circumferential direction of the cylindrical circumferential surface is formed between the outer circumferential surface fitting portion and the inner circumferential surface fitting portion, the internal member and the container body form a container cover, and a shock to be applied from the outside of the container cover portion is buffered in the cutaway in the internal member and is prevented from being transmitted to the cartridge fitting with the inner circumferential surface fitting portion.
With such an arrangement, when the cartridge is installed in the container body through the internal member, the cartridge is assembled to be rotatable to the internal member but not pulled apart in the axial direction. Also, when the rear end side of the internal member is moved in the rotational direction and toward the opening side due to the buffering effect of the cutaway, the cartridge is moved synchronously. Assuming the case where the cartridge type feeding container falls down to a floor or the like, when the buffering external shock due to the drop is applied to the container cover portion, the dampening force to compress the cutaway to allow the axial and rotational movement and the flexibility of the internal member per se work to dampen the shock due to the drop and to prevent it from being transmitted to the cartridge side. Accordingly, since the shock is not transmitted to the core chucks, the rod-like core member inserted into the core chucks is not pulled apart or damage.
It is possible to exemplify the flexible internal member made of synthetic resin.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided a cartridge type feeding container comprising: a cartridge having a through hole and in which core chucks provided with a rod-like core material are inserted slidably in an axial direction in the through hole; a cylindrical container body engaged with the cartridge to be detachable and relatively rotatable through an internal member; a longitudinal first rib provided in an axial direction on a sleeve inner circumferential surface of the container body and provided at a projecting end face with a slant surface; a screw sleeve having a screw portion having a substantially cylindrical shape that may be received in a sleeve of the container body and engaging with the core chucks in the substantially cylindrical inner circumferential surface, the screw sleeve engaging with the cartridge to be rotatable relative thereto; a second longitudinal rib projecting in an axial direction on a substantially cylindrical outer circumferential surface of the screw sleeve and engaging with the first longitudinal rib to be movable in the axial direction; and an internal member made of flexible material into a cylindrical shape and in which an outer circumferential surface fitting portion fitting with the container body is provided on a part of the sleeve outer circumferential surface, an inner circumferential surface fitting portion fitting with the cartridge to be mountable and relatively rotatable is provided on a part of the sleeve inner circumferential surface, and a cutaway formed by combining a slit cut in a circumferential direction is formed between the outer circumferential surface fitting portion and the inner circumferential surface fitting portion; wherein the first longitudinal rib and the second longitudinal rib engage with each other upon the relative rotation so that the container body and the screw sleeve are rotated together to feed the core chucks, threadedly engaging with the screw sleeve, to a tip end side of the cartridge of to retract the core chucks to a rear end side and an engagement portion for engaging the core chucks is provided in a through hole of the cartridge, when the core chucks are fed and brought into contact with the engagement portion of the cartridge and the core chucks are further fed, the cartridge depresses the inner circumferential fitting portion of the internal member toward the tip end side to compress the cutaway portion so that the screw sleeve kept in threaded engagement with the core chucks is moved toward the tip end side corresponding to the compression of the cutaway, whereby the engagement condition between the first longitudinal rib and the second longitudinal rib is released in a slant surface position of the first longitudinal rib.
With such an arrangement, when the core chuck is fed at maximum with a further relative rotation in the feeding direction, the tip end of the core chucks is brought into the engagement portion at the tip end of the cartridge and the core chucks no longer move. However, when the further relative rotation is kept on, the cartridge is depressed by means of the core chucks to tend to move forwardly and to compress the cutaway of the internal member having the flexibility through the engagement portion. Then, the cartridge including the screw sleeve is moved forwardly corresponding to the compression of the cutaway, and at the same time, the slant surface of each first longitudinal rib works to push the end face of the second longitudinal rib to release the engagement condition between the second longitudinal rib and the first longitudinal rib so that the rotation of the container body is not transmitted to the screw sleeve. Accordingly, the slant surface provided in the first longitudinal rib serves a torque limiter. There is no fear that the cartridge would be pulled apart from the container body or the front sleeve, the core chucks, and the screw sleeve are dismounted from each other within the cartridge.
Incidentally, under the condition that the engagement condition between the longitudinal ribs is released, if the relative rotation is interrupted, the elastic force due to the interruption of the compression of the cutaway is generated on the rear end side of the internal member so that the cartridge is moved toward the rear end. Then, the second longitudinal rib of the screw sleeve and the first longitudinal rib of the cartridge are returned back to the engagement condition.
Furthermore, the cartridge type feeding container for example, the slant surface is provided at a projecting end face of the second longitudinal rib. With such an example, since the second longitudinal rib facing the slant surface of the first longitudinal rib side is a slanted surface, it is possible to smoothly perform the release of engagement between the longitudinal ribs.